Grab My Hand and Whisper Run
by x-The-Morticians-Daughter-x
Summary: When Chloe Lester, a normal girl of 16, finds a Time Lord in her front garden she couldn't believe her luck. She joins him on adventures through out the galaxy. Meeting his greatest enemies, including; The Daleks, Cybermen and many more. Will she be home in time for tea?


**Grab My Hand and Whisper Run. **

**Doctor Who Fanfiction. **

**Chapter 1 **

I rubbed my eyes, the room was dark and my head was spinning. Suddenly I heard a loud whooshing sound and a low thud onto the ground. It was followed by the door opening and a whirring. This sounded all too familiar.

I'm Chloe. Chloe Lester and I am a Whovian. That's just it, my whole life is simply dedicated to Doctor Who. Anyway as I swung my legs out of my duvet and I ran to the window, I quickly turned the light on in the process. I saw that all familiar face I'd had plastered all over my walls. It was the Tenth Doctor. The actual Doctor. Oh My Gallifrey. I quickly got changed from my pyjamas into my skinny jeans and a t-shirt, ran a brush through my hair and applied some make-up. I ran to the front door shoving my phone in my pocket and I flung it open and there stood The Doctor. He smiled down at me and grabbed my arm without saying a word, he dragged me to the TARDIS and slammed the door behind me.

I stood in awe looking around me, it was beautiful. I pinched my arm to check that it was real. It hurt so it was pretty much real, he walked past me.

"It's so much bigger on the inside." I grinned at him, he flashed me a smile. I knew he loved it when people said that about the TARDIS.

"Yeah, this old girl is the Type 40 TARDIS, she's got me so far. TARDIS stands for-"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." I finished his sentence. He looked at me, shock was clear in his eyes.  
"How d'you know that?" He walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking me directly in the eyes.  
"I..uh...watch Doctor Who on the TV." I blushed a little.  
"Oh that, that isn't even real. It's just based on what happens. What happens in my adventures is more exciting." He smirks at his last sentence, turning his back away from me and pressing some buttons on the console and the engine began to whir again. The floor began to shudder and I felt it lift off the ground.  
"Where are we going then?" I ask, walking over to him as he carried on pulling levers and checking the screens.  
"Anywhere you want. We have the whole of space and time where do you wanna go?"

"Surprise me." I winked at him.

"You'll love this surprise." He winked back and pushed a whole load more buttons, the TARDIS suddenly went spinning.  
"So, tell me about yourself." He sat me down on one of the steps next to him, holding my hand gently in his. I blushed slightly at this and cleared my throat,  
"Well, my name is Chloe Lester. I'm 18, I've just finished college and I'm obsessed with Doctor Who."

"So you're obsessed with me then?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, I looked up into his loving brown eyes and sighed.  
"I suppose I am, aren't I?" I half-smiled back up at him and he leaned in slightly. I was shocked by this and followed suit, he smirked and pushed his lips against mine. His felt soft and warm on mine, I quickly melted into his lips and pushed mine into his harder. He pulled away and smirked once more at me, his eyes dancing with lust.  
"Well...that..." I stuttered speechlessly, my brain trying to work out what just happened. He just smiled and carried on holding my hand. The TARDIS suddenly shuddered to a halt and it threw both of us around a little, I fell onto him my hand on his chest. I smiled at him embarrassingly and quickly moved my hand off his chest and walking over to the console.  
"Are you coming?" I ask as I see his eyes roaming across my body. He nods and quickly grabs my hand, walking towards the door. He opened it and a waft of food flew through it and into my nostrils. There was a low chatter of people talking and cutlery chinking. I stepped through the doors with his hand still in mine and was blinded by the brightness of the sun. There were flowers growing in little plant pots and trees growing with fruits in them.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. Where are we?" I questioned still gazing around in awe. He half-smiled again and took me to one of the balconies. The sight was beautiful.  
"We're in Magnelia, there is a human colony here. They settled here just 105 years after the Gallifreyan Time War." Just as he said that a man walked up behind us.  
"What is your business here?" He asked sternly, a group of guards had circled us holding weapons. I looked up at the Doctor, shocked.  
"State your name, business and occupation." He raised his voice a little higher.  
"The Doctor, Saving the Universe, The Doctor." He cleared his throat and nudged me,  
"Chloe, Helping save the Universe and Companion." I told them shakily, the people have drawn a crowd around us and the guards lowered their weapons.  
"How did you get here?"  
"The TARDIS."

"The what?" The guard asked, leaning in as if he didn't hear us.  
"The TARDIS. She's my," He thought for a second. "Spaceship I suppose you can call her." The Doctor nodded to himself and looked back over at the guard.  
"Why do you walk on the grounds of Magnelia?"  
"Just a lovely day trip out somewhere, we don't get to go many places you know. Me being a Time Lord and all that." He smirked. I giggled lightly at this. He smirked down at me and looked back at the guard his face set to blank once more.  
"Well as you 'Save the universe' " he quoted. "P'rhaps you can help us, the people of Magnelia have been disappearing and more and more stone angel statues have been appearing in all sorts of places. They seem to be covering there faces, when you look away they move closer towards y-"  
"Weeping Angels. My greatest enemy." The Doctor stopped him, my heart began to pound faster. The Angels were the one enemy that I was most scared of. I grabbed The Doctor's hand out of fear and clung onto it tight.  
"You know about them?" The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I defeated them once so I'm sure that I can defeat them again. Where have you been finding them?" He held my hand back, sending warm tingles shooting through my arm.  
"Well. In those caves over on the hillside." He pointed in the direction of which he meant.  
"Okay. There is one thing you must know about the Angels." He started. "They may look like the most innocent of monsters but they really they aren't. Don't blink. Blink and you die. When you are in the presence of an angel, do not blink whatever you do. When you blink or turn your back they move closer and kill you. They move through the darkness without a noise, they are very clever yet extremely deadly. Also, images of a Weeping Angel will also become an Angel." He explained. He just nodded and talked to his men, telling them what the Doctor had just explained.

"Are you okay? You seem a little tense." He looked down at me.  
"It's the Angels, they are my most feared Doctor Who enemy." My heart began to pump louder, I was sure enough he'd be able to hear it.  
"There's nothing to worry about. I'll be right here by your side" He reassured me, giving my hand a squeeze. I smiled back up at him, a thankful look in my eyes.

"I'm Cpl Martin Watson. This is my 3rd rank of Magnelia. Shall I take you to the caves?" Martin asked. The Doctor nodded and we walked behind the Corporal to the caves in the cliff face which was quite a walk up there.

**Chapter 2**

Once we got into the caves we could see the shadows of the angels, my heart began to pump faster so I clung onto The Doctor's hand tighter. He gave it a reassuring squeeze back and took his Sonic Screwdriver out and began to scan the walls and floor of any traces. I walked over towards an angel and stared at its face. I had also learned one other thing, never look an angel in the eye. Once you look an angel in the eyes you slowly become one. The Doctor scanned the damp floors and the body of an Angel.  
"This ones weak." He looked her dead in the face, scowling at her slightly.  
"How do we destroy them?" Martin asked.  
"I have an idea that may work." He looked at the Angel still.

"Let's get this plan into action then." Martin turned to his troops.  
"Come with me." The Doctor took us back to the TARDIS, he stepped inside and whirred her up.


End file.
